


阿里阿德涅之线Ariadne's thread

by Xuanyu_SaltedFish



Series: 只要我相信那就是canon（Tenet） [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanyu_SaltedFish/pseuds/Xuanyu_SaltedFish
Summary: 去往奥斯陆的机场需要一周，这也意味着Neil要和昏睡的Kat，以及因为他的隐瞒而恼火的The Protagonist，在这个狭小密闭的Rotas箱子里生活七天。神烦警探（Brooklyn Nine-Nine）里说，再亲密的两人也无法承受超过四天的密室生活。而在他们的这一次逆时之旅进行到第四天时，Neil的确需要用一些方法去安抚因为身处在太多谜团之中而情绪失控的Protagonist。这是The Protagonist第一次和Neil做爱，也是Neil最后一次和他做爱。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 只要我相信那就是canon（Tenet） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919287
Kudos: 25





	阿里阿德涅之线Ariadne's thread

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文虽然属于系列“只要我相信那就是canon(Tenet)”，但是单独阅读也完全ok，因为这就是一篇pwp而已。
> 
> 本篇是Top!The Protagonist/Bottom!Neil。有互攻暗示。

“我的意思是，Kat是一位坚强的女性。你不必像一只大金毛犬那样守在她床前的。你应该比任何人都清楚你给她注射的东西。”

男人依旧是冷静得听不出多少情绪的声线，这和气密室里因为轮船的运行而晃动着的各种瓶瓶罐罐的碰撞声，以及隐隐约约透过Rotas集装箱的奇怪海浪声——这是逆向的海浪声。别忘了，他们还在对于男人来说还是第一次的逆时之旅之中——这几种声音混响在一起，像极了某种古怪的交响乐。

神烦警探（Brooklyn Nine-Nine）里说，再亲密的两人也无法承受超过四天的密室生活。现在是第三天晚上，看起来永远只想着任务的男人也开始和Neil闲聊了。

虽然男人的语气绝不算是轻松愉快，Neil却在听见男人夹枪带棒的语气后，脸上没个正经的笑容倒是变得真诚了不少。

看起来更蠢了，金毛犬。男人心想着。

男人不会知道，Neil有多么想念这个。他都快忘了自己曾经有多么热衷于兴致勃勃地胡闹一场，以换得一瞥男人冷静自持的面容终于也维系不住的破绽。当然啦，Neil的胡闹一开始都是些浮夸而致命的作秀演出，使得一些再平凡不过的枯燥任务也可以如此令男人胆战心惊。那时候的他年轻，是怎么也不肯听劝的，要疯得多。后来他们滚上床了，于是“胡闹”这项计划变得尤为消耗体力，去检查一下飙升的安全屋维护费用就知道他们可以有多胡来。

这样的经验日积月累，他现在几乎可以下意识地精准识别出男人平淡口吻里深埋的情绪。但是那个男人是比起现在坐在箱子的角落里暗自生着闷气的男人要成熟得多的The Protagonist。这倒不是说他们是两个人，Neil甚至可以从男人现在的每一个举动上感知到他日后将会成为的那个人，但是这存在差别——过去他总是对Neil有点过分的溺爱，有时候却又可以爱答不理到近乎冷酷残忍。Neil曾经恨极了男人的遮掩回避，旁观着Neil在真相的迷津园里横冲直撞，求而不得。The Protagonist是如此的神秘，以至于Neil曾经以为他永远搞不清男人身上的谜团。而如今是男人因Neil的避重就轻而独自生气。因果轮回，真是完美的闭环，哈。Neil站在了终局，他终于可以骄傲地宣称他几乎要破解一切了。

Well,也不是所有事。他始终想不明白，男人为什么会对Kat如此的执著。Neil不会不知道男人的弥赛亚情结，但是这种程度的执著多少还是有点莫名其妙【注1】。隔着被子，Neil相当不着痕迹地轻轻握了握Kat的手，他倒不担心Kat的伤势，她会好起来的，因为这是一场命运开的拙劣恶意玩笑中的一部分，如同他即将走到以他的时间线为坐标轴的终点这件事一样，无法改变。

然而他早就过了绝望的那个阶段了。当他真的回到这里，这个时间点，将这个命运的死结亲手扎紧，Neil惊恐地意识到自己的内心早已平静到了可怕的程度。不过这也不是什么难以理解的事情，倘若你成年之后的所有时光都在为某一刻受训的话，那么当那一刻终于到来，你也会没什么感觉的。别忘了，他其实比他看起来的年龄要大得多。也因此，Neil可以驾轻就熟地回应男人的话语。

“我只是没你精力充沛，tough guy. 比起在这么小的空间里做俯卧撑——顺便说一句，你知道这样的锻炼在正向时间线上会看起来很奇怪吧——我还是更喜欢盯着美人。”

不，你没有。你在看着我做俯卧撑。男人在自己的脑海里这么想着，却没回应什么了。

Neil像是料到这样薛定谔式的调戏会让男人闭嘴，于是也并没有去观察男人的表情，只是自顾自地转变了话题：“去睡一觉吧，明天等你醒过来，就不是在游轮上了。行军床没有很牢固。希望箱子在转移的时候，你不会从床上被晃下来。”

*

他们两个人各自的行军床摆放得很近，毕竟这个气密室并不是很大的空间。

游轮依旧是缓慢地“后退”着，这是相对于他们而言的。Neil和男人的关系也是在“后退”着的，这是单独对于Neil而言的。于是之前当Neil久违地捕捉到男人鲜少流露的生气时，这真让人快乐又心碎。Neil从他的行军床上微微探起身，男人正安稳地侧睡着。在黑暗里，即使他受过训练从这个角度也看不清男人的眉眼。天呐，他是真的怀念这个。

Neil突然很想干一件大胆的事情，真的很想，于是他做了。他蹲在男人行军床的床头，尽量让自己的气息混合消弭于夜晚独有的杂乱无章的所有细小声音之中，像是某种真的很吓人的守护天使。此刻Neil认为他并没有像是最庸俗的爱情喜剧里久别重逢的主角，他指的是默默红了眼眶或是其他什么标准肥皂剧程序，他没有任何想流泪的冲动。他也不觉得流泪很傻或者是很愚蠢，他只是不想，他觉得这样就很好。他就是忍不住多看看男人，如果这样的机会对他来说是需要倒计时的东西的话。

最后他抓了抓自己的头发，小心翼翼地靠近男人，吻上了男人的太阳穴。这是一个轻得不能轻的吻了，轻到了你甚至可以争论一下那到底是不是吻，有没有发生。

总之Neil并没有管那么多，也没有意识到他的行为看起来就是标准的浪漫爱情影视里主角会做的事，还是背景设定在高中的那种。他带着自己都没有发觉的心满意足，重新回到自己的行军床上获得睡眠了。

男人的姿势从侧睡变成了正躺。

男人的耳朵红了。

*

一颗被暴风雨裹挟折磨的心  
与暴风雨建立短暂而鲜活的联姻。【注2】

*

Neil是先醒来的那个，毕竟他是两个人当中昨晚睡眠质量更好的那一个。也因此，当这个集装箱发出一种诡异至极的响声以向它的乘客们证明它已经稳当地从轮船转移到了卡车上时，男人才刚刚顺着这阵颠簸睁开双眼，Neil却已经穿戴整齐，精神得不像是被困在一个箱子里整整三天一样，连衬衫的袖口都已经精心挽起，露出结实的小臂肌肉线条。他似乎是漫不经心地拿着一把手枪，见鬼，那好辣，这是英国人的天赋吗，能把最简单的衬衫穿出价格高昂的西装三件套的感觉。Neil站在箱子的出入口，向外望了望便转过身来，体贴地做起了十分多余的简报：“在卡车上了。”

他将手枪从右手换到左手，下意识地靠近还在沉睡之中的Kat。“不会太久了。”他一边这么说着，一边装模作样地低头帮女人的被子掖得更加贴合她的身体，以躲避男人探寻的目光，假装这句话里没有任何的双关。Neil并不知道这会不会使得现在并没有意识的Kat更舒适，那一支镇定剂大概还可以让她无知无觉地睡上三小时才会开始药效减弱，但是他希望这会让她睡得更安稳一点，她值得这个。一般来说，按照Neil和男人一同出任务的过程中，男人才是那个展示关心的那一个，但是这大概是他的最后一个任务，他不介意打破些原则。不是说Neil缺乏在任务中在乎附带损失的同情心，只是他很乐意让男人承当任务中人性的那部分，那么他只要让自己爱着男人，就永远不会失去自己在这个世界上的锚。

这很重要，他花了好多年让自己变得越来越专业，最顶尖的那种。同时，专业也就意味着永远有条不紊地铁石心肠，因此拥有一个可以悄悄无限存放爱意的对象是一件极其幸运的事。毕竟这么长的特工生涯之中，他总有被抓住的几次。当他被拷问时，他的意识会带他去一个安全之地【注3】：那是Neil第一次去男人的安全屋。男人急切地压抑着激动之情地问年轻的Neil可以招待他什么喝的，他随口回答道金汤力就行。Neil没有错过这个回答让男人同时表现出来的惊喜与失望，尽管男人真的很会掩盖他的所有情绪。那个时候Neil着迷地看着男人走向酒柜，先拿出了一罐无糖可乐，于是他就继续随口问他：你要给自己做一杯伏特加可乐吗？毕竟那个时候的Neil是不相信潇洒的特工是会喜欢喝可乐的人，下意识以为他之前的人生会是烈酒、冰和火药。啊，回想起来这样的判断也不算全错，只有烈酒的那部分属于误判。

明明男人的脚步并没有停滞，但是年轻的Neil有一种敏锐的直觉：刚才他说出伏特加这个单词的时候，男人整个人突然凝固了。但是男人望向他的眼神又是在燃烧的，世界上有这样的事吗，比如一场热烈的爆炸却让人冻伤，这符合物理学原则吗？

像是过了许久，男人才回答他的问题。他说：不，只是可乐。男人坚定地看向Neil，整个人却开始散发一种死气。男人郑重地问他，像是下了极大地决心。但是我这里的确有伏特加，你要试一试伏特加汤力吗，我有种预感你会喜欢的。

为什么不呢。Neil记得自己是那样回答的，好像说的时候还耸了耸肩。男人说得没错，他的确很喜欢。喜欢到那个晚上他们就做了。最后酒液在昂贵的地毯上流得到处都是，Neil从男人身上翻下来，和男人并排躺着，小声地喘着气，在心里默默地感叹：哇，刚才可真是……很爽。但是当他转过头去，想再补几个吻温存一番时，却发现性爱带来的欢愉在男人的眼里极快地褪去了，男人的眼神只剩下足以把人淹没的悲伤、毁灭与悼念。

人还是活在当下更好点，不是吗？不过这次男人似乎是不打算简单地装作什么都没有发生，他毫不掩饰地从床上起身走向他，毫不避讳地从Neil手里夺下枪，轻轻摇了摇枪就放在了一旁的架子上。这一切发生太过迅速，Neil低头看自己手腕，不知道刚才男人拿过枪的时候似乎勾了勾自己的手心是否是自己的错觉，但是手上被男人宽大的手掌握过的地方都开始像是在另一个维度里炙热地燃烧起来。

“你之前并不关心她，为什么现在要假装这么贴心呢？”男人亲密地贴近他的后背，嘴里却说着拷问的话语。Neil的灵魂如果有实体的话，现在一定也会颤抖起来，这太超过了。不过这个指控纯属诬告了，显然男人才是那个和Kat关系亲密的人，不管是现在还是他的未来，但这并不意味着Neil和Kat之间全无情谊了。之前对Kat的生命不那么担心，是因为Neil对现在这个现实充满信仰，你当然可以争论平行宇宙会不会导致我们意识不到多重现实的发生，但Neil选择相信现在他所处的这个现实，这个The Protagonist引领他卷入的现实，这个他和男人一起拯救了世界并且没有任何人知晓的现实，你不得不承认这样的结局真的很酷，几乎可以说是所有特工梦想中的完美退休结局了。至于自己的死亡，那算是附带损失。男人不能知道这一点，至少现在还不能知道。

于是Neil自然又优雅地转身，小心翼翼地试图不着痕迹地拉开两人的距离：“你对我有很多误解，我的朋友。还是说你依然不认可我是你的朋友。那会让我伤心欲绝的，我是说，我们可是在这个箱子待了三天了。”他做作地wink了一下，并且指望这危险的氛围只是自己的错觉。

男人盯着Neil，没有靠近也没有后退：“也许你该放弃那一套永远一半真相的政策了。”

好吧，这不是错觉。管他呢。

*

第一个吻是怎么发生的，又是谁主导的，这些都已经变成了模糊不清的一片。等到男人从如同醉酒般的断片中清醒过来，自己正把Neil压在箱子的墙壁上，用嘴唇摩挲着他的下颌线。Neil情不自禁地把他的一只手压入男人后脑的头发，那不完全是他熟悉的触感。男人现在的头发要比他之后留的长度要短一点，颜色也要黑得多。他看向男人双眼，亮得仿佛是在发光的黑曜石，宣告着男人此时并不比Neil冷静多少。Neil的另外一只手正急不可耐地伸入男人上衣的下摆——草，男人舔上了他的喉结，这让Neil控制不住地抬头向后仰去，他漂亮的脖颈更显眼了。在他的后脑勺即将撞上箱壁时，男人的手掌却贴心地充当了缓冲垫，并且极具侵占性地试图扣住Neil的后脑勺，将他拉回来。

于是Neil也不甘示弱，他才是两个人之中对他们的身体更熟悉的那个，怎么可能把主动权交给对方。他富有技巧地撬开男人的嘴唇，用舌尖舔舐男人的兔牙，感受着男人的呼吸声变得越来越粗重，闷闷地得意轻笑着：“你知道吗，也许你真的应该参加一些瑜伽课程。”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”男人毫无威慑力地瞪他一眼。男人的手比Neil的手略大一些，手指也要略修长一点。男人灵活地解开Neil的衬衫并且将之扔到待会他们可能要找上一番的某个角落，接着活像是内衣或者香水模特一样单手脱掉了自己的T恤。然后男人跪了下来。

Neil惊讶地扬起眉毛。The Protagonist从来没有说过他们第一次的性爱之中，男人会这么主动。但Neil决定还是遵守男人刚才的指令，饶有兴趣地沉默着观察男人会做出些什么。男人一把拉下Neil的裤子和内裤，半勃的阴茎弹了出来。男人咽了咽口水，有点口齿不清地低声说：“Good boy.”然后义无反顾地试图直接做个深喉。

这不是个明智的做法。很明显男人的性爱经验并不充分，至少在口活这个事上。他被浓重的腥味呛到了，于是男人咳嗽起来。但男人是个不愿放弃的学习者，他短暂地调整了呼吸，不急于整根全部吞下，试着用温暖的口腔包裹住龟头，生涩地用舌尖反复抚慰着马眼。这奏效了，男人能感受到Neil的阴茎在自己的嘴里越来越硬，事实上男人自己的阴茎也硬得发疼，将裤子顶起一个可观的隆起形状，Neil不加掩饰的情动声是最强效的催情剂。Neil把手伸向没有被男人的舌头好好照顾的柱身，却在半路上就被男人空余的那只手一把钳住。男人递给他一个警告的眼神，然后从囊袋一直吻到了最顶端，故意弄出那些响亮的水声。

Neil享受过男人更好的口活，这是肯定的，虽然作为第一次，男人的表现至少可以超过了及格线，但是看在他们以前的和谐的性生活的份上，Neil强忍住双腿的颤栗，大发慈悲地决定对男人进行一点指导。他把男人推到地上，用眼神示意男人把臀部抬高，然后近乎凶狠地扯下男人的裤子，很好，男人的阴茎已经完全勃起了。

Neil趴了下来，暗金色的头发在不均匀的光线下忽明忽暗，然后他抬眼看着男人：“说真的，你是不是想操我很久了？”接着他也没有等男人回答，就示范了一个完美的深喉。男人的表情失控了一瞬。Neil接受良好地处理了本能的呕吐反应，男人的生殖器很长，所以想要做深喉有呕吐反应是难免的。但是憋气这方面，他总是比男人要优秀的。他热情地吮吸着粗长的生殖器，好像那东西完全没有让他窒息的的风险。他的双手轻轻揉搓着男人的囊袋，成功换来了男人无意识地顶胯。

Neil欺身上前反复啃咬男人的耳坠，他知道他在作弊，男人告诉他以前打过耳洞，后来太久不戴耳钉所以耳洞基本愈合了。但是这些经历不可能全无痕迹，不管是CIA还是信条，无论是Kat或者Neil。所以每次他亲吻男人曾经有个耳洞的地方，男人都会忍不住呻吟，至少是个“唔嗯”。他往男人的耳朵里吹气：“一直要求别人诚实的人，也要对自己坦诚且不留情面一点，对吧？”

男人没有回答，只是用宽大的手掌将两个人的阴茎拢到一起，没什么节奏地上下撸动着。当男人粗糙的大拇指狠狠刮过Neil那根上的冠状沟的时候，Neil也有点失去了他游刃有余的风度，发出黏腻的叫声。他把头埋在男人的肩窝，整个人有些脱力，仿佛一只超大型的抱抱熊。男人突然抱住Neil，一个翻身就和Neil互换了上下。男人把一条腿挤进了Neil的双腿之间，他们都出了一点前液，尽管谁都还没有射精，两人的股间都是一塌糊涂。

男人将得不到释放的阴茎抵在Neil的臀缝上，缓慢地模拟抽插的动作。Neil突然福至心灵，意识到了男人在犹豫些什么。他从情热之中清醒了一点，抓了抓头发尴尬地开口：“啊，我准备的应急包里的侧边内层有安全套和润滑剂。”Neil很戏剧化地在这里停顿了一下，颇为色情地将手抚上男人的后腰，“还是说你希望，我操你？”

男人决定暂时无视Neil最后的那个问句。“哪一个应急包？”

“哦，亲爱的。每一个。”

男人无声地用沉默向Neil传达着自己的震惊。Neil歪了歪头，相当不吝惜地给出了解释：“You never know.”

离他们最近的一个应急包在Kat的床下，男人从未如此感谢过那些培养冷静这种品质的课程，Neil还在一旁煽风点火：“动静小点，别惊扰到了我们的睡美人啊。”男人拿过包的同时确认了一下Kat依然毫无变化的规律的呼吸，那证明着他们这一场出格的性爱还可以算作无人知晓的偷情，这个想法让男人不舒服了一秒，但很快被真的在应急包里翻出了一个安全套以及一小管旅行用润滑剂所带来的复杂心情所取代。

Neil夺过润滑剂，直接将大半管都挤在了自己的手心，然后活像是什么色情片的表演，他张开了自己的双腿，喘息着推入了一根手指，草草扩张了两下，就把手指的数目加到了三根。软肉几乎是快乐地接纳了手指作为异物的入侵，他可以承受更多。男人将Neil的腿推得更高，耐心地只往里面再加了一个手指，有力地按摩过每一寸，想要找到那块凸起。Neil被这漫长的前戏折磨得几乎啜泣，他主动地扭动着腰部，让穴口抵上男人的龟头。

男人不再客套，将最后一点的润滑剂全部浇在自己的阴茎上。扩张充分使得男人并没有遇到太大的阻碍，肠肉立刻将男人的性器紧紧包裹，似乎是催促着男人动一动。于是男人开始以急促的节奏开始冲撞，他完全明白Neil之前让他动静小点是个谎言了，Kat根本不会察觉，否则为什么Neil会允许自己如此放浪的接连呻吟。男人蛮横地碾磨过Neil的前列腺，只为欣赏他片刻的失语与潮红，还有一些阴暗的小心思：Neil在不经意间从头到尾主导这次的性爱，也只有看到他也被灭顶的快感冲击得失去理智时，男人才感受到一点掌控权和Neil的最原始的真实。

男人故意抽出到几乎要滑出的程度，再一下子顶到最深。Neil将腿缠绕到男人的背上，激烈地与男人交换亲吻，终于在男人又一次顶到他的前列腺时射精，打湿了两人的耻毛。感受到后穴开始剧烈紧缩，男人也最后抽插了几次，便释放在安全套里。

*

Neil累到只想直接睡过去，幸好男人自告奋勇地做好了所有的善后工作，他只需要躺在行军床上享受男人热毛巾的擦拭以及穿上半天之后终于找到的衬衫。

男人还在问一些类似祖父悖论的东西，Neil感觉此刻他就像是被设置了自动问答的AI，虽然眼睛都无法睁开，却难得好脾气地解答了男人的疑问并且催他去睡觉。

开始思索，等于开始被耗【注4】。谁知道呢，也许是骗人的，也许是永恒的。时间线、因果与无序的熵变早就搅合在了一起变成了乱七八糟的迷宫，而他们是彼此的阿里阿德涅的线团，无数偶然的变量之中的唯一必然存在，沿着来时的路径，走向熟悉的开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：这就是我想吐槽克里斯托弗诺兰的地方！你能不能写好一个女性角色啊？不行让你弟弟乔纳森诺兰来。伊丽莎白德比奇怎么就演了个这么单薄的角色。诺兰你真的浪费女演员。（我不是说，电影里不能出现以母亲身份为核心的女性主角，但是这和把一个人物的所有动机全部设定成为了儿子是有本质区别的。家暴元素也非常脸谱化，就，唉。）
> 
> 注2：莱蒙托夫的诗句。我并不懂俄文，因此所引用的诗句是上海译文出版社的译版。若存在文化挪用，请务必让我知晓，我会进行修改。
> 
> 注3：被拷问时让意识带自己去一个安全之地出自于疑犯追踪(Person of Interest)。如果你还没看过POI请务必去看，我对乔纳森诺兰又爱又恨的开端。
> 
> 注4：出自加缪。
> 
> 啊呃呃呃写得好烂！感谢阅读！我有空会修文的！


End file.
